


Token Protest

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Dean, Charlie Ships It, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Castiel, M/M, Sam Ships It, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie later told Castiel it was the very definition of unresolved sexual tension.  Looking back, Castiel had to concede.  They and Dean had certainly had that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token Protest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://casualdistance.tumblr.com/post/142189716879/thatsthat24-kardashiansfuckyeah)

Dean grumbled to himself as he kicked his bedroom door closed and fell face-first into his bed. All he could think about was turning the corner in the hall to find Castiel Novak standing too close to Anna, fingers on the hem of her shirt, smiling at her, telling her how cute she looked. It wasn't like he and Anna were serious or anything, but goddamn it, where did Novak get the idea they could hit on Anna? Dean couldn't stop seeing the way Castiel's hands had stroked over the fabric as they'd smiled up at Anna, a small, shy smile that lit their face up from the inside. Made them look...

Dean groaned and rolled over onto his back. He dug his phone from his pocket and tapped the twitter icon. His heart pounded in his throat as he hit the compose button. He hesitated just for a moment, then rolled his eyes at himself and started typing.

 

 

Castiel looked up from their homework as their phone went off, a notification alerting them that someone had tweeted them. They thumbed it open and frowned when they saw who it was from. An exasperated sigh left Castiel as they read the message and scowled at their phone. Dean Winchester had been the bane of Castiel's existence since transferring to Lawrence High. He continually made homophobic and disturbingly heteronormative remarks, even despite Castiel’s corrections. 

It would never occur to Dean that Castiel had been complimenting Anna because they liked her clothes and wanted to know where to get their own, or that Castiel had not been complimenting her as a way to get into her pants since Castiel wasn't into girls at all.

Castiel hit the reply button and pondered for a moment. They could use the tiniest words possible to explain it to Dean, or they could jerk him around. With a decisive nod, Castiel began typing.

 

 

Dean stared at his phone, mouth dropped open. Novak had _not_ just said that. With an angry growl, he stabbed the reply button.

 

 

Castiel chuckled to themself.

 

 

Dean squinted at his phone. "What the fuck?" he muttered. He rolled from his bed and went hunting for Sam.

"Hey, Sammy, what the fuck is Russian club?" he asked when he found Sam in the kitchen, hunched over his schoolwork.

"Uh... they get together to study Russian."

"So that's a real thing?" Dean grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and leaned up against the counter as he popped it open. "Huh."

Sam twisted in his seat to peer at Dean. "Why?"

"Uh... just wondering." Dean felt his cheeks heat and cursed his pale skin when Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Are you flirting with Cas again?"

Dean gaped at him, mouth dropping open in shock. "What? No! Why would I flirt with _Cas_?"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned around. "Because of your massive crush?"

Dean sputtered. "I do not have a crush on Cas!"

Sam made a dismissive noise, already back on his homework. Dean stood for another moment.

"I don't," he repeated.

"Sure," Sam agreed absently.

Dean growled at him and stormed from the room. "I don't have a crush on them," Dean muttered to himself. He snatched up his phone and sat down to stare at the screen. His heart beat a little heavier as his thumb hovered over the reply button. He didn't really want to beat up Castiel, but he couldn't back down now. With a sigh, he replied.

 

 

Castiel blinked at Dean's response. Was he really trying to schedule a time to beat them up?

 

 

Dean chewed on his lip. That... actually worked out for Dean.

 

 

Castiel tipped their head to the side. It was only curiosity that made them ask...

 

 

Dean sighed. Seriously?

 

 

Castiel frowned at their phone. This was why they'd always been confused about Dean. Everything they'd heard from other people indicated that Dean was a sweet person. Castiel had seen for themself that Dean doted on his brother and was generally helpful to the younger students. Dean had even stopped calling Castiel “him” when they had asked, but as soon as he opened his mouth... Castiel sighed.

 

 

Embarrassment shot through Dean so hard and hot he thought his face was going to melt off. He threw his phone to the foot of his bed and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow with a groan. His chest was tight and Dean felt... giddy? Dean groaned again and wrapped his arms around his head. Castiel Novak did not make him feel _giddy_. Dean didn't do _giddy_.

Footsteps pounding up the stairs caught Dean's attention and his head jerked up just as Sam slammed into his room.

"You'd better ask Cas out!" Sam shouted, eyes wide and gleeful.

"Oh god, are you still on this?"

"Dean, just fucking do it!"

"Sam-"

"Doooo it," Sam sang.

Dean sat up and rolled his eyes. "What about Anna?"

"You aren't really dating her. Just ask Cas out. I know you want to."

Dean buried his face in his hands. "Cas won't go for it."

"You won't know until you try."

Dean scowled at him from between his fingers. "You really gotta cut back on reading Ladies’ Digest Journal."

Sam made a face at him. "Don't chicken out," was all he said before he slammed Dean's door shut. Dean leaned over to grab his phone, turning it on to read Cas's latest tweet again. With a deep, fortifying breath, Dean hit reply.

 

 

Castiel stared at the tweet. They blinked and then stared at it some more. Had... had Dean just invited them to go out? Obviously as friends, no matter what the fluttery feeling in their stomach was trying to say, but still...

They frowned and put their phone down. They stared out their window for a moment before snatching their phone back up.

Charlie's phone rang long enough Castiel was certain it was going to go to voicemail. They were surprised when Charlie's chipper voice answered.

"Cas! What are doing calling a girl on date night?"

"Oh, Charlie. I'm sorry," they groaned. "I forgot. I'll let you go."

"No way, dude. You never call. What's up?"

"Have you been on twitter recently?"

"How recent is recently?"

"Like the last few minutes."

Banging noises echoed through Castiel's phone. "Give me a min," Charlie said over them. The phone went silent for a few moments and then Charlie was back with a high pitched shriek.

"Dean Winchester asked you on a date!?"

Castiel rolled their eyes. "I hardly think it's a date, but still- it's strange, isn't it?"

Charlie burst into laughter. "Cas! Cas, no. Dean has had the hots for you for sooo long."

"Dean's straight," Castiel rebutted.

"No, he's really not," Charlie said, sounding smug.

"Well, it's still not a date."

"Just say yes, Cas. Whatever it is, Dean's the kinda guy you want for a friend."

"He’s always an ass when we talk," Castiel grumped.

"Seriously, Cas. Just give Dean a chance."

Castiel considered. Finally they sighed. "Fine. Just one though."

"You won't regret it! Now, get off my phone. I got a hot brunette waiting for some personal attention, if you catch my drift."

Castiel groaned and hung up without saying goodbye. Charlie would give them shit tomorrow, but whatever. They reopened twitter and pulled up Dean's tweet. They drew in a deep breath and held it as they typed out a response.

 

 

Dean punched the air.

 

 

Castiel smiled.

 

 

Dean jumped off his bed and dove for his closet. He dug through his clothes, discarding shirt after shirt until he settled on a dark green t-shirt. He pulled a green and brown plaid on over it. Sam was just coming out of the bathroom as Dean beelined for it, nearly knocking Sam over. Dean ran his toothbrush over his teeth and swished mouthwash before he squirted gel in his hands and worked it through his hair.

Sam stood in the doorway and watched. As Dean blue-steeled the mirror, Sam gasped. "You did it!"

"Did what?" Dean glanced over to see Sam's eyes go wide and wet. He made a face as he checked his clothes.

"Asked Cas out."

Dean ducked his head to hide his smile. "Yeah," he agreed. "I might have."

“Told you you had a crush on them!” Sam shouted as Dean ducked out the front door with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/post/142190007278/token-protest)


End file.
